Forgotten
by Meta Write loves Colress
Summary: Erik has always lived in the shadows. From his point of view, how do you think he felt? Monologue from Erik's POV, Entry for Writing to Win.


**WRITING**

**TO**

**WIN!**

**That is all I will say. Well, maybe not. You see, Writing to Win is a forum. **

**A competition forum.**

**The catch is, you can write for WHATEVER fandom you like.**

* * *

**So, this is my first entry for WTW. It shall be a Phantom of the Opera fic. Whether you are here to evaluate or just to read, please enjoy my work.**

* * *

_**Character Profiles**_

Erik: (Main) Erik is a crazed killer who has a habit of speaking in third person. That being said, though, he is a musician whose music touches the hearts of those around him. As he lives in the opera cellars, he discovers that the love in his heart is finally being shown to a young soprano named Christine. Soon later, Erik is found to be crazed. He kills people mercilessly. At one point, he captured Christine and threatened her lover's life. Two choices were given to Christine: Stay with Erik forever and have Raoul freed? Or run, and have Raoul killed? (AKA: Angel of Music, Opera Ghost, Phantom of the Opera.)

Christine: (Often mentioned) Christine is a young, kind soprano who's singing is an amazing talent. She often teams up in duets with her mentor, not knowing his plans. Soon found out about her choice when Erik showed himself to her, and began to fret about Raoul and Erik. Later in storyline, was given the choice that determined whether Raoul would live or not. (AKA: N/A)

Raoul: (Often mentioned) Raoul is Christine's lover. Finding out about what is going on with Christine and Erik, he laughs it off and agrees jokingly with Christine about her Angel of Music. Realizing that Erik was real, he vowed that he would protect Christine with his life. (AKA (in my mind): Fop)

Meg: (Mildly mentioned) Meg is Christine's best friend. Daughter of Mme. Giry. (AKA: N/A)

Mme Giry: (Mildly mentioned) Christine's old tutor when she used to be a dancer. Mother of Meg Giry. (AKA: Antoinette Giry)

* * *

_Shadows and Darkness._

That is all I will ever live in. Once Christine had left me, all I knew was that I had no meaning to be living in even slight light. I had to go deeper. The darkness is the only place I am welcome in, and it will stay that way.

I guess I'm happy for Christine. She got what she wanted. Although I had wanted her to live with me in the shadows, I know she is happy where she is and it is better for her to be there. I do not know how she and Raoul and doing, I just hope that she is alright. Raoul, however. He could come here and I could switch places with him. That is all I have ever wanted, to see light once more. To be with my Christine forever.

But I know that cannot happen. I am bound to the shadows, and they are bound to me. I guess nothing can describe a masked murderer of music better than that. I deserve this fate, don't I? Deserve to stay here, even farther away from the opera house now that Christine has left and I have no more instruments that haven't been burned. There is nobody there who cares except for Meg, but I cannot tutor her for she is a dances, not a singer. I have no meaning there. Even when it is rebuilt, I will have been forgotten. I am glad at that. I don't want any of those people remembering my hideous face.

No! How could you think that I am sorry for what I have done? How could Erik ever be sorry?!

Well. Maybe I am... But that doesn't change the fact that I am here with the shadows, that, in ways, give me comfort. While I was in the light, I felt fear. Yes.

Fear.

The light is not safe. People, even more evil than myself, lurk there.

They call me a killer? A murderer? They should look at other people first. I have done merely a small part of the war and fighting in the world. I am sure some of them have also placed part of it, whether it was by killing, injuring, or anything else! They need not place all of the blame on Erik! It's not my fault! Some of it is their own cursed fault!

No. It is in fact, my fault. I may have said all of that, but I realize now how wrong I am. I had killed multiple people in the opera house. But.. anyone I killed deserved it. Whether they insulted Christine, or me, or they just did something horribly wrong. That was the only reason I killed them. They did not have any meaning, just as I do not have a discovered meaning. When I was younger, my mother had cursed me. It almost seemed as though she was the one who sent me to live this dark shadowy life of a killer. I am a cursed being, she told me, that has no meaning here. I have to live in the dark, if I am to live at all.

And she hated me ever since she laid eyes on me. She was the one who twisted my fate, and my feelings.

She sent me to live in a place where dusk never falls, for it is always there. Where the sun never rises, for in that realm it does not exist. This pitch black void is my home.

I am slightly glad that she did that. That she said that. I have always wanted to be alone. To have no help from anyone. At one point, Madame Giry was helping me get used to the Opera cellars, but soon she too left me.

That was when I turned to the shadows. When I began to tutor Christine, just to have her turn to me and the shadows. I do not want to have had that done, but I cannot change the past. I have simpy to bear it, whether I want to or not. I am simply a crazed musician who fell in love with a young soprano. I have nothing of interest anymore, and people are no longer looking into the mystery of the opera ghost. They think I have died.

But I have not. I am simply hidden where they least expect it.

Hidden in the shadows.


End file.
